The Golden Trio Reunited
by PeaceLoveHappiness719
Summary: When Hermione and Ginny left Hogwarts for a year to get away from the aftermath of the Chamber of Secrets incident, they could never have expected the chaos and drama that would ensue after they returned. Changed appearances and personalities bring great changes to the trio when they finally reunite before their fourth year. HG/RW GW/HP. Read it!
1. Preface

**Preface**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley entered Dumbledore's office staring in awe of the organized chaos that surrounded them flashing with bright lights and whizzing objects that only their eccentric headmaster could possibly have in an office. They gaped openly at the brightness and energetic nature of the chamber until they were interrupted from their revery when Albus Dumbledore stated, "Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Please, take a seat." His eyes lacked the usual twinkle that the aged headmaster was known for, the twinkle having been dulled by a look of slight concern that showed accross his face.  
"Professor, is something wrong?" Hermione Granger asked, as the two girls shared looks of concern worried over the unidentified reasons for which they had been summoned by the headmaster.  
"As both of you are aware the travesties that have occurred from the events that have transpired over the course of this past year due to Tom Riddle's actions in possessing you Ginevra-"  
"Sir, I swear I wish I could have known to throw out that awful diary the moment I found it," the first year practically yelled at Dumbledore tears filling her eyes, "I promise I meant for no harm to come from writing in it. Please don't tell me that you've changed you're mind and are expelling me! It's been my dream to come here since I could listen to Bill's stories about his first year at Hogwarts."  
Dumbledore held up his hand to the hysterical red head patiently interrupting her, saying, "On the contrary, Miss Weasley, by no means am I attempting to dispell you from the school. However, I want to extend an opportunity to both you in the aftermath of the troubling year the both of you have both had to endure. In fact, two years for you, Miss Granger. Both of you have been forced to show immense bravery in the face of dangers that not even most adults have had to overcome and for that I am extremely proud of the ways in which you two have reacted in these situations. Although you are young, already you have both exempliflied the virtues and characteristics of Godric Gryffindor himself."  
"Thank you for your praise sir, but I'm still confused as to why Ginny and I were summoned to your office," Hermione interjected.  
"Yes, of course. I am sure you and Miss Weasley have been quite perplexed at the reasons for this impromptu meeting today. As I said, the tw of you have faced things that no eleven and thirteen year olds should go through. I have been exchanging letters with one of my associates, a wman by the name of Madame Maxine, and she has gladly accepted the proposition that I put forward to her concerning the two of you."  
"Wait, but isn't Madame Maxine the headmistress of Beaubatons Academy of Magic in France?" Ginny questioned having calmed down after her rant.  
"Right you are, Ginevra. Due to the traumatizing experiences you have both had, Myself and the other teachers have come to the consensus that presenting you with the opportunity to participate in an almst exchange program of sorts. Beaubatons is, if you are unaware, a school for magic in Northern France and their headmisstress, in response to the events of the past two years, has offered the two of you to come and study at their school for the next year, if you would be open to it."  
"Why us? Harry and Ron have both been through the same trauma as we have," Hermione said.  
"We had considered the option for them. However, we as a staff felt as though they need a bit more specialized attention that Hogwarts professors can give, a kick in the hindquarters on school work, you could say, whereas you young ladies have shown the drive which would allow you to thrive in any school environment you would be placed in. We have already discussed this with your parents and they have both agreed to go along with whatever decision you see fit," Dumbledore stated.  
Ginny responded, "As worked out as this plan seems to be, I think you are forgetting one little part that's kind of really important."  
"And what would that be Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore said in response, the twinkle having returned to his eye.  
"What about the whole speaking French thing? Wouldn't that kind of be an issue seeing as the school is in France?"  
"Well I know that Miss Granger should know a fair amount due to the copious time she spent in France as a child if I am correct?" Dumbledore inferred.  
"Yes, you are correct," she responded, having been pulled out of her deep thinking surrounding the opportunity presented to them, "I speak French almst fluently at this point, but what about Gin?"  
"Ginevra, if you are open to it and are going to participate in the program, there is a spell I could place upon you that would allow you fluency in the language if you so wish."  
"Professor, as greatful for the opportunity as we are, I think both of us need some time to think it over," Hermione said slowly.  
"Ah of course, of course. No one would benefit from a rash decision being made. Take the time you need and inform me of your decision by the end of the week."

* * *

As the two young witches walked down the corridors, they conversed quietly between themselves about whether or not to switch to Beaubatons. Hermione whispered to her, "I don't know Ginny. Hogwarts has become like a second home to me."  
"Me, as well, but can you honestly tell me that you can constantly deal with the drama and near death experiences every other day? Personally, I can't stand all the sympathetic glances towards me. No one here treats me like a person anymore. All I am to them is a fragile basketcase! Ugh! I hate it! You know what I am taking the may not be, but I need to get away from this for a while, away from every one looking at me like I'm going to burst at a moments notice."  
"You know what, Gin. You're right. All anyone sees me as is the bushy haired know it all. I wanna be somewhere where people see me as the girl who they can guilt into doing their homework for them. And ever since the Chamber incident, Hogwarts just seems to hold more terror in it to me rather than warmth."  
"So are we doing this?" Ginny asked, excitement gleaming in her eyes.  
"I guess we are," Hermione smiled back. They headed towards Dumbledore's office to tell him of their decision. When they entered, the headmaster looked up from his letter, saying, "Hello there. I have been waiting for your responses. So what have you two decided?"  
"Before we tell you, we want you to know that we love Hogwarts. The professors, the grounds, the castle, even the giant squid, but we feel as though a change of scenery away from all of the chaotic near-death experiences would be a good idea," Hermione expressed to the headmaster.  
"Of course and this change won't be forever. We will be embracing you back in one short year. I will alert Madame Maxine of your decision and all the arrangements will be made shortly and we will have another meeting to go over all of the travel and school arrangements soon. Now why don't you head back to Gryffindor Tower, for I am sure there are a few people you wish to inform of this situations."  
"Oh my God, we have to tell Harry and Ron about this. Not to mention your brothers," Hermione exclaimed, looking wide eyed at Ginny.  
"Oh crap."

* * *

"So now you know," Ginny and Hermione concluded, as they looked cautiously at Harry and Ron.  
"So you're just up and leaving Hogwarts! I get your reasons Ginny, what with everything that has happened this past year, but you Mione? Why would you leave Hogwarts? We just don't get it!" Harry and Ron ranted back in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Shhh. Stop it you two. You're making a scene and that's the last thing anybody wants here. I'm going because I need to get away from the craziness that always ends up consuming our entire year and I quite frankly just need to get away to a place where people don't think of me as the freaky know it all muggle born. I just need to get away from all of this for a while and no matter what you two will always be my best friends no matter how far away we are. I will write all the time and we can still see each other on breaks. It's only for two years. I'll be back with plenty of time to help you revise for our O.W.L's, " Hermione explained to them, as though trying to placate toddlers who just had their toys taken away from them.  
"Fine, but you know we'll miss you like crazy when you abandon us for Beaubatons," Ron said while the two boys embraced her in a hug.  
"I know and I'll miss the both of you, too,"Hermione said pulling away from them.  
"And so the Golden Trio parts," Harry said.  
"Not forever just for a year, which if you think about it is relatively quite short. I mean if you think about it, the Goblin rebellions went on for dozens of years before a resolution was even -"  
"Bloody hell, Mione. This is why people think of you as a know it all!" Ron said, a smirk spread across his face.  
"Oh hush, Ronald. And don't curse!"


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in my last chapter but I am not British, a millionaire, or actually published on something that isn't the internet. So obviously I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise, why the heck would I be writing on fanfiction? So yeah, now that that's out of the way: read, enjoy, review!**

**Authors Note: I changed a pretty important plot point in the first chapter regarding how long the exchange would be. It's one year now. One of the reviews made a good point about the length of it that I wanted to take into account. Nothing else really changed though. Again enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Letters **

_Dear Mione,_

_ I can't believe how weird it is going back to Hogwarts with out you. I'm know Harry filled you in on how he blew up his Aunt Muriel this summer. How great is that?! Now if only I could be able to do that to my Aunt Muriel and get off with no punishments would be great. The only issue is now Harry can't go to Hogsmeade because he wasn't able to get his awful aunt and uncle to sign the form before he ran off. Speaking of which, Hogsmeade is amazing, Hermione! It's even better than how the older kids would describe it after they came back. You would love it. Madame Rosemerta's pub has the BEST butterbeer I have ever tasted! And all the candy at Honeyduke's is like heaven. They even have a couple good bookstores which I know you'd love. So I stopped by one of them and got you this one that I thought you'd like. It's big and seemed kind of bogged down with tons of useless facts so I thought, "Wow, that is perfect for Mione!" Haha. Just kidding. Kind of. It's the package attached if you didn't figure that out already._

_ But you'll never guess what happened on the train ride. We ended up having to sit in a compartment with the new DADA professor, a guy called Lupin. He's totally wicked! I have to tell you all about his lessons next time I see you. Best DADA professor we've had yet. Anyways, suddenly the train stopped and all the lights went off and the windows froze over. It was all really creepy. When all of a sudden a DEMENTOR floated in! I swear to god it was one of the most awful things I've ever experienced, but mine was nothing compared to Harry. The poor guy passed out. He said he heard a woman scream. We think it was his mum he heard. Of course that what the dementor would show for him and of course Malfoy wouldn't let it go and tears the mickey out of him about it now. What a pretentious dick. So now we have dementors guarding the school because of Sirius Black, the convicted serial killer, who is apparently after Harry. I'm trying to keep Harry calm about all of this. I know right me- the resident hot head of the school! Well except for that everything has been pretty much the same- Dumbledore is still off his rocker, Snape is still a complete jack ass, and our quidditch team is still amazing and is totally going to crush Slytherin next weekend. I have to go and study. Again who'd a thunk that Ron Weasley would be voluntarily going to study, but without you pushing us to get our work done on time me and Harry found we actually have to force ourselves to do our work on our own schedule. I guess one good thing has come out of the exchange program._

_ Speaking of that, how is it going up in France? Tell me all about it! _

_ From your favorite Weasley,_

_ Ron_

_P.S. Any veela you might want to introduce me to? ; )_

Dear Ronald,

My favorite Weasley? Haha, you'd better not let Ginny hear you say that! But really Beaubatons is going great. Some of the older girls in my wing seem to have an issue with British foreign exchange students apparently. The rest, however, were quite welcoming and rather nice. The teachers as I have mentioned in earlier letters are absolutely wonderful. The dorm mother on the other hand has seen fit become Ginny and I's fairy god mother I guess you could say. More like the annoying step-monster! It seems as though she is one step away from attempting to sprinkle pixie dust over our heads to conform us into a couple of cookie cutter girly girls. She's already gone after my hair and Ginny's desire to become a pro-quidditch player, which she claims is caused by _having far too many bruzzers than iz good for such a young girl_. She is absolutely awful, but besides this, Beaubatons has been magnificent. Not a single person has asked either of us about the Chamber of Secrets, which is a welcome change from Hogwarts. Though they have asked about all of the cute English boys we have met at Hogwarts, especially in regards to the "absolutely adorable jet-black haired one and the tall one with such cute ginger hair" that are always in pictures with me. (Their words not mine). As great as Beaubatons is, I still miss Hogwarts so much. All of it. The castle, the food (all they serve here is the most miniscule servings, you would absolutely die with your appetite!), our common room, the teachers. I'm even starting to miss Snape, but only a little bit. But mostly I miss you and Harry. You guys are my best friends and its so odd not having you two around all the time, even if some of that time was just you two begging for homework help the night before.

But, wow, things at Hogwarts really seem crazy! Poor Harry, of course the dementors would make him focus on his parents murder and god forbid Malfoy let anything Harry does go without some form of mockery. Those dementors sound like they would make the grounds a miserable place to be. On a brighter note, though, Hogsmeade sounds marvelous! I love the book you sent me on the history of hogsmeade, but don't worry I won't bore you with a synopsis of the book because I know all I will get is a long complaint back on the pain that said synopsis put you through. So, I'll only thank you. Good on you two for finally developing some sort of work ethic. Took you two long enough! Lupin sounds great though! You'll have to tell me about him. Harry said that he was friends with his parents when they were in school. What an odd coincidence! Anyways keep me posted on Hogwarts and on Harry. You know how he is oh so very good at skipping straight to the 'Oh I'm fine' excuse. Take care of yourself! Can you try to keep you and Harry out of the hospital wing this year! At least not for anything serious, please?

Love from,

Hermione

_Dear Mione,_

_ Sorry I haven't been able to get in touch for a while, except for a few quick short notes. Things here have been absolutely insane! Such a surprise, right? But in all actuality, I wish I could tell you what has happened this past week! Bloody hell, if only you had been here! As usual, me and Harry were able to get ourselves into one hell of an adventure with convicted serial killers and animagi and aggressive trees. Man if only I could tell you through letter! I know it sounds like I'm just pulling out a whole bunch of annoying cliff hangers, but I really can't help it. I'll definitely fill you in the next time I see you, which I hope will be pretty soon. I don't know if Gin told you but Dad might be getting tickets to the World Cup for this summer. The World Cup Mione! I could hardly believe it when he wrote me. If Bulgaria wins this next one against Puddlemere United, then they'll be a shoo-in for the finals. So if Dad gets the tickets I'd be able to Viktor Krum! You probably don't know who he is cuz I know you don't follow quidditch, which I really don't get. I mean how could you not like quidditch, its bloody wicked! Sorry, back to the original topic. Even if we don't get tickets, you have to come over to the Burrow this summer. Me and Ginny have already asked Mum and she said she would be "absolutely delighted to have such a lovely girl come to stay." (Her words exactly out of her last letter) Besides if you come this summer you'll be able to hear about me and Harry's fun adventure way sooner. Tell me if can in your next letter._

_ So tell me how Beaubatons is. I'm glad you're having a great time up there. You and Ginny both deserve a sane year. Tell me all about your exploits up in France. Just so you know all of us Gryffindors miss you back in England, especially me and Harry. It's so weird not having you here to nag us about our homework and its even weirder not having you here for breaks. Christmas and Easter were oddly quiet without you practically yelling at us to make sure our revisions were done. But in all seriousness, we can't wait for to come back for fourth year._

_ From your favorite ginger,_

_ Ron_

Dear Ronald,

Things really have been insane over at Hogwarts! Is it actually possible for their to be a somewhat sane year at Hogwarts for you two?! You are definitely filling me in on you and Harry's little adventure! I'm sorry that this has to be short, but we have final exams coming up and they're even more intense than at Hogwarts. Oh that reminds me! You two better have started to study! I know for a fact that exams are right around the corner for you boys. Please don't fail because you chose not to study enough in advance. But back to the point, I would love to come to the Burrow over the summer. I asked my parents and they said yes. I can't wait! Term gets out later for Beaubatons than Hogwarts so I'm just going to come back with Ginny from school. I can't wait until I can see all of you again! Got to go though. I'm already going to be late for my study group!

Love from,

Hermione

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! By the way, I obviously know they wrote more that four letters over the course of an entire year. I'm just putting out almost an overview of what their letters over the course of the year would be like, if you get what I'm saying. R and R!**


	3. Chapter 2:Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I am still not British, a billionaire, or actually published on something that isn't the internet. So obviously I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise, why the heck would I be writing on fanfiction? So yeah, read, enjoy, review!**

"Ronald, would you please get down here! I need you to de-gnome the garden before the girls get here!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Be down in a second, mum!" Ron yelled down from his room at the top of the burrow. Ron was in his blindingly orange bedroom slouched over his desk hurriedly writing a letter to Harry:

_Harry,_

_ Sucks about your cousin's diet, man. I got mum to make you up a care package full of actual food which is the package that's attached to the letter. She's afraid you're going to be a bag of bones when she sees you again. Well, a skinnier bag of bones than you usually are. By the way, dad got tickets the Quidditch World Cup. Bulgaria vs. Ireland, man! Viktor freakin' Krum is gonna be playing! So ask your aunt and uncle if you can come and we'll pick you up on the 2nd if they say yes. And if they don't we'll come pick you up on the 2nd anyway. Gotta go though. Beaubatons students get out today so Ginny and Mione are coming home which means Mum is going on a bloody cleaning spree and dragging the rest of into it. Hermione is staying for the rest of the summer so you'll get to see her when we pick you up. Send Pig back with your response. _

_ From,_

_ Ron_

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE NO QUALMS ABOUT THROWING YOU OVER MY KNEE LIKE YOU WERE A FIVE YEAR OLD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Yes, mum! Coming down the stairs as we speak," Ron responded quickly as he scurried around his bed to get to the hyperactive owl he had obtained from Sirius Black who he and Harry had freed during the last school year.

"Pig, can you calm down long enough for me to tie this letter to your leg!" Ron said in a frazzled tone, "Thank you! Now take this to Harry. No distractions this time, please. Just take it straight to Harry." Ron stayed just long enough to see Pig fly out of the small window of his room before he sprinted down the many stairs the Burrow contained. He almost ran directly into his mother who was busily sprinting around the house to make sure the entire Burrow was all in order. Or at least as in order as the Burrow could possibly be in.

"Mum why do we have to clean this much? It's only Mione and Gin coming," Ron complained to his mother. As soon as he said it, he realized that he made a mistake in saying that. His mother slowly turned around, her eyes glinted with a slight manicness to them that scared the living daylights out of Ron in that instant. You-know-who, basilisk, convicted serial killers, no problem. His mother in a rage was possibly one of the scariest things he'd ever seen.

"Why are we cleaning so much? Why, you ask?," Mrs. Weasley stated, her voice slowly gaining in volume and intensity, "Because not only are your sister and Hermione coming but so is Beaubaton's headmistress and Professor Dumbledore so as to discuss the arrangements for next year, as well as Hermione's parents. So if you would like us to seem like a bunch of slovenly pigs in front of the heads of two of the most prominent wizarding schools across Europe and your best friend's parents we can stop cleaning. Is that how you would like the family to look like? Tell me Ronald. Is it?"

Able to sense the sticky situation he put himself in, Ronald swallowing, responded to his mother while walking slowly toward the kitchen door, "I'll be de-gnoming the lawn if you need me!"

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Weasley said before collapsing into the rickety wooden kitchen chair. All of the cleaning was basically done at this point besides for the gnomes in the garden which Ron was taking care of at that point. She was finally able to sit down and relax after three days of getting the house in order for the meeting with the two headmasters. After they left, Hermione's parents would be staying for a family barbeque and then depart leaving Hermione to stay with the Weasley for the rest of the summer while they attended a dental conference in Australia. _Such a sweet girl that Hermione is,_ Mrs. Weasley thought. Molly Weasley couldn't help but think about the positive impact the young girl had on both Ronald and Ginny. Ever since Ron had befriended Hermione and Harry in his first year, Ron had changed. He became brighter and more confident. She knew that being the youngest boy of seven children could be difficult at times for him, especially with how successful her children were turning out to be, including him. _Too bad he couldn't see it himself._ She and Arthur made sure to treat all of them equally and have no favorites, but she could tell that he sometimes felt overshadowed by his older brothers. But ever since those two had come into his life, she could tell he felt less like he was being overshadowed or he was at least able to manage the feelings better now. She remembered two years ago when her family was in Diagon Alley two years before with the Grangers when it was announced that Bill had been offered a promotion:

_ "Hermione, I'm fine really. Ecstatic actually," Ron said bitterly to Hermione. But Hermione had known better than that. Ron had sneakily left the table just minutes before when Mrs. Weasley had announced the news and how proud she was of her eldest son. They were eating lunch in the Leaky Cauldron with the Grangers after a long morning of shopping. No one had noticed Ron's departure. Except, of course, Hermione._

_ "Ron I know you better than that. What's the issue? And I swear to god if you tell me 'Oh it's nothing,' I swear to god I will slap you upside the head so hard your brain will spin."_

_ "Really Mione, it's nothing I can't handle on my own,"Ron replied, a small smile forming on his face._

_ "Mmhmm and I don't like books," Hermione said bossily, turning Ron towards her, "Now sit down on those iffy looking crates with me and tell me what's really going on with you. Come on, I'm one of your best friends, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"_

_ "Of course I do. It's just that it's slightly embarrassing."_

_ "We've been entangled in Devil's Snare together at age twelve. I've seen you been shut up by a plant because it thought you were whining too loudly. I think we're past the point of embarrassing statements holding our conversations back."_

_ "True, true," Ron laughed, "Fine, I'll tell you but no judgement! It's just that... Ugh! First of let me just say that I am extremely proud of my brother Bill and he deserves that promotion more than anyone else. I'm not jealous, I swear. I'm... okay I'm a little jealous. But the thing is, is that every time, I come even close to impressing my family, someone just always has to overshadow me and I know that sounds like a prat thing to think and I know that but-" _

_ Hermione cut him off, saying in a placating voice, "I know, I know. I'm sure it's hard having five older sibling to live up to and the expectations that comes with that. You may think that you're overshadowed, but you have to know that you're extremely special in your own way and none of your brothers, no matter what they accomplish, can take that away from you."_

_ "You really think that, Mione?" Ron softly said while lifting his head to meet her eyes._

_ "Do you honestly think I would say that if I didn't believe it?" Hermione questioned._

_ "No, I guess not," Ron said._

_ "Good. Now let's head back inside. I think there's some butterbeer waiting for us to finish up," Hermione said with a smile on her face, while leading Ron back inside the pub._

Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but look back upon that memory with a certain fondness. She had never seen Ronald open up to someone like that. But shortly after, she was pulled out of her reverie, when Ron called in from the garden, "Hey mum they just entered the wards now. They'll probably be here within the next ten minutes. I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be back in five."

When Ron rushed down the stairs a few minutes later, shaking his long, wet hair out, he looked around his living room for the group that was expected right then. As he searched through the first floor of the burrow, he finally found them, well at least part of them standing outside of his kitchen.

One of the girls looked up and said with a bright smile across her face, "Long time no see, Weasley."

Ron responded, shock permeated both his brain and his voice, "Mione? Is that you?"

**Hope you all like it. I know it's going kind of slow but that's kind of the point. It's going slow and steady just like Ron and Hermione. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Look

**Hey guys! Just so we have this all clear, between writing this chapter and the last I unfortunately did not magically transform into the majestic J. K. Rowling. So, in other words, I don't own HP or any of the characters or settings. All I got is the plot line. By the way, I know there are a whole bunch more people reading this than are reviewing. Reviews let me know what you all think about the story and I would love to see what you guys are thinking about it. So... please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3: A New Look  
**

"Mione? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, silly. I think you might have taken one too many hits to the head this past year if you can't recognize one of your best friends," Hermione replied laughing. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't just the uniform that was different about her, Ron realized. _Not that it looks bad on her,_ Ron thought, _Wow there buddy she is still just the Mione you've been friends with for the past three years. Or was she? _While still short, at least in comparison to him, she had grown from barely reaching four foot ten. Now she stood at a solid five three which was only assisted by the medium height heels that was a part of the Beaubatons uniform. But what Ron noticed immediately was her hair. No longer was it the crazy bird's nest to which he was accustomed, but now it fell in loose curls that Ron could only describe as a water fall of hair cascading to the middle of her back. The flowing curls replaced the prior bushiness with volume that seemed almost floaty and showed off the blonde highlights that were previously hidden by her thick, honey colored mane. She seemed to have an almost glow to her, in Ron's opinion, intermixed with an air of lightness and happiness to her that Ron didn't see very often in Hermione. As he completed his subconscious once-over of her, Hermione ran to give him a hug which he gladly accepted, lifting her off the ground so he didn't have to bend down so much. He became so immersed in the hug that he was barely able to acknowledge his siblings coming down the stairs to welcome home the Burrow's two additions.

"Ron, would you put down your little girlfriend-"

"-long enough for us to say hello to our favorite little bookworm!" Fred said finishing George's sentence. The two best friends quickly released each other, both blushing as red as Ron's hair. Ron, feeling irritation build up at having his reunion being interrupted by the twins, stated angrily, "She's not my girlfriend, you little twats!"

"Hey now, there is no reason to get your Chudley Cannons panties in a twist. By the way, he does actually own those, Mione. Ya know, in case you were interested," the twins said waggling their eyebrows at the young witch.

"Oh hush you two! Now give me a hug before I find a reason to hex you boys for your next prank," Hermione replied. The twins complied happily giving her a bone crushing hug that left her saying, "Boys! Oxygen! Kind of necessary!"

"Now on to our favorite fiery, red headed baby sister Ginny! Please tell us you utilized those wet start fireworks on those snobby upper year girls who said were giving you two flack for being 'uncivilized Brits.'"

"Well of course I did. I couldn't just take that sitting down. I am a Weasley after all," Ginny exclaimed while hugging her older brothers.

"Speaking of Beaubatons, please, tell us all about the exciting happenings of Beaubatons," Ron interjected.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged mischievous looks before saying, "Which version? The version we would tell mum or the actual one?"

* * *

"Wow," Ron said. He, along with the twins, could hardly believe all of the craziness of Beaubatons.

"Yup. Of course, we never took part in all of that. It was mainly just the upper years, but we still saw a lot of crazy shit go down at those house parties. Puts the Gryffindor post quidditch win parties look dull. And I'm including the time that seventh year got so drunk off fire whiskey he accidentally made his girlfriend look like Snape and then proceeded to make out with her," Ginny said.

"Oh my god, I remember that party! His roommate just kept yelling 'Inappropriate student-teacher relationship!'" Hermione exclaimed, laughing along with Ginny. The two were oblivious to the three boys looking at them with shock written plainly across their faces.

"Not to cut in on your reminiscing, but are you guys for real? You can't honestly have been at parties like that. Didn't you guys say there were dorm mothers or something like that?" Ron questioned.

"Of course we did. We thought the same thing when they first started throwing those parties, but apparently there's this sleep potion they would sneak into her drink that would kick in right when she went to bed. Made her completely oblivious to her surroundings. People would have the party area cleared out by morning. None of the faculty would know a thing. The younger students didn't really get involved with the parties though. We just heard it from our dorm rooms or, every once in a while, see the insanity for ourselves when we would sneak down for some food," Hermione responded patiently.

"Holy Merlin! When's the next exchange program up to Beaubatons, because we are so on board for that! Aren't we Forge?" Fred said loudly.

"Oh hell yes, Gred!"

"Well before you hop the next train to France, boys, I suggest we all eat dinner first," Mrs. Weasley said, startling the five children and making them jump, much to her amusement, "Your older brothers and father are coming home from work now so why don't you all start setting the table."

"Yes, mum!" All of the Weasley children said, jumping right into action along with Hermione to start setting the table, fervently praying that the Weasley matron hadn't heard the topic of their discussion.

**Thanks for reading! And by the way, sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! School has been absolutely insane as of late. I'm going to try to update a heck of a lot more consistently. I'm going to try for once a week, probably during weekends, but it might be more depending on how much work I have for school. R and R! **


End file.
